Ring Around the Rosie
by donyelle
Summary: Rose Weasley begins her sixth year at Hogwarts. Same friends, same classes, same family, same people, except one: Scorpius Malfoy, with who she has to get acquainted despite their rivalry. But, her feelings towards her biggest pet-peeve make an one-eighty


_**First fanfiction ever! I hope people enjoy this and decide to review. I'm open for advice, ideas, recommendations, comments, remarks, etc. Just please keep it respectful and decent :) And for those who are Rosius all the way (as I am), stay tuned for the upcoming chapters because we all know that those two are destined to end up together.**_

_**Oh and FYI, for the future chapters, I know what are the ages of the children of the next generation but I choose not to respect some of them because this is my story and I choose how I want the characters to be, which means how I would see them.**_

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind the whole magical Harry Potter world and I don't take any credit for anything you guys already know. All hail Queen Rowling!

* * *

><p><strong>- Ring Around the Rosie-<strong>

**Chapter 1 – The Rose Has Its Thorn**

And here we go again. The smell of the fumes, the multiplying chattering noises, rejoiceful people reuniting, children jealously whining, the hooting of the animals flying around, and finally, the large red-haired family standing at the center of the platform accompanied by a few other members with black, blond, and brown hair. I found myself once again, as usual, in that large group and surrounded by intruders with flashing cameras, notebooks and simple pieces of parchment for us to sign.

"Weasley! Mr Weasley! May I get your autograph?"

"Look at the blond ones. Look how beautiful they are!"

"Can we take photographs with you?"

"I want a photograph with all of them."

"Yeah, I wonder how many galleons I can get with these pictures…"

But then again, that amount of people seemed fairly little compared to the one huddled around the man standing a few feet away from us with the black tossled hair, round spectacles, and a lightning bolt scar glowing on his forehead.

Sometimes, I am sure that my own friends envy Uncle Harry's fame but instead, I tend to pity him. I wouldn't want to constantly be bothered by random strangers wherever I go but he didn't see to show any sign of annoyance whatsoever. If it were me, I'd go barking mad after a short amount of time but then again, I wasn't my uncle. I was very much my father's daughter.

I remember once in my second year, when I was at the Quidditch pitch watching my family train for the upcoming match, a group of fourth year girls approaching me with their notebooks which had given away the reason for their presence. I knew exactly what they were about to ask me. Even though I had respectfully refused to do what they wanted, they kept insisting and it got to a point where my patience level went overboard. To be quite frank, I had grown tired of giving autographs so this had made me go mental which resulted to a few hexes and jinxes being sent here and there, and the girls on their arse. Unfortunately for me, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alecto Sparrow, had been in the stands and had witnessed the whole scene.

"_Blimey Miss Weasley! Those were spells above the fourth year level. I'm largely impressed dear but your actions were uncalled for and therefore inexcusable. Unnecessary attacks against other pupils are not permitted at Hogwarts, I'd expect better than that from you. Detention tomorrow, after classes, in my office,"_ is what he said exactly.

"_But sir, they–"_ I had tried to explain to him but before I can mutter another sound he says, _"What's done is done_," and then he was gone. Vanished.

My first and _only_ detention up to date. That was the end of my perfect record.

I had definitely inherited the famous Weasley temper. It's bloody easy to get me fuming. As a matter of fact, at a distance, I spot the king of doing just that.

The bloke is standing between two elegantly dressed parents while listening to their words of wisdom for this term. Being as curious as I am, I had to eavesdrop.

"Scorpius," said the woman. "We won't be lecturing you about your marks since you are one of the top pupils of your year however, your behaviour will have to change. Now that you are a prefect, you must be careful with what you do to not lose that title of yours. Or at least, don't get caught red-handed in your wrongdoings."

Blimey, am I hearing correctly? Did a beetle fly into my ear just now or is there wrackspurt in the air? Malfoy, a prefect? You've got to be bloody joking! I'll have to do my rounds with that git of a Slytherin!

"Don't worry, mother, father," he answers immediately. "I won't disappoint you. I'll even do all that's in my power to finish with the top marks in my year this term."

"Nice to hear that son," replies the older version of the boy. "Have a nice term and we'll see you during the holidays."

With these words, they leave away from the platform, leaving the blond boy to join a group of girls waiting for him in the corner.

Let me rewind a bit… Did he just say that he'll obtain the top marks this year? Blimey, that bloke aims higher than he should. He's a complete nutter to believe so because everyone in their right mind knows that I get the highest marks year after year and it's been like this, for the past five years, which basically consists of my entire Hogwarts education. He always comes out second. How amusing… I'll get to watch this fool disappoint his folks once again. However, I can never decline a little healthy competition of course.

It's just now that I realize that I am unwillingly staring at the boy and he had noticed. As I come to my senses, I give him a smug look while I see him wink straight at me. I just roll my eyes to that, turn on my heels and walk away towards a tall, tan boy sporting a sleek black and green outfit. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Malfoy sporting his famous smirk at my actions of ignorance at first but it's followed shortly after by a frown. This made me laugh inside knowing that this was caused by that little peck I planted on the boy's lips.

"Fancy seeing you here Miss Weasley," the boy says in his usual sensual voice that makes my heart flutter.

"I know you've been excitedly waiting for this moment for so long," I mockingly reply. "Your life is dead miserable away from me."

"Don't flatter yourself you barmy girl," the lad spits out with a smile. "And you are speaking total rubbish. I saw you just yesterday! However, you are partially right. My life is indeed miserable away from you."

I shoot him a wide grin and say,

"You live for me."

"You wish."

"Your life is meaningless without me."

"True indeed."

The boy's name is Raphael Zabini and he is my long-time boyfriend now. He was also Malfoy's former best-friend and a Slytherin. Yes, a Slytherin. And I'm a Gryffindor. Thank Merlin wizards today are less judgemental, for the most part anyways. Not that I would mind, but it does make everything much easier. People have grown to accept our relationship despite our differences. He came from a wealthy pure-blood family but unlike snake-like Malfoy's, his wasn't all for the blood status purity. He was the most caring, beautiful, lovely and heart-melting bloke I've ever met. Even my father had grown fond of him and that was something. Then again, how could he not with a boy like Raphael?

I had brought him home last year during the Easter break to meet my parents as well as the rest of my family and my father had been slightly resentful at first. He had known about me and Raphael for a while now but he had never fully accepted it so I had asked him to give my boyfriend a chance.

"_I am only doing this for you Rosie_,_"_ sulked my dad. _"But make sure he's worth it."_

"_Blimey, you're harsh. He's obviously worth it dad."_

"_If you say so."_

"_Please don't give him your wand-in-a-knot attitude. Remember it is my first anniversary with him as well. Don't you ruin this."_

"_I won't Rosiepoo."_

"_Dad!"_

When Raphael arrived at the Burrow, where we always reunite, the first thing that was muttered had been,

"_Oy, what's got your wand in a knot Ronald?"_ from Aunt Ginny's mouth.

As I glanced at him, he was wearing a gloomy face and I shot him a warning glare that made his face slightly soften.

The beginning of the week had been a tad tense around my house but things had started to lighten up after the third day. On that day, we had gone back to the Burrow for a family dinner and after eating, everyone had gathered together in the living room. It was particularly crowded, as if there was a Hungarian Horntail in the room, but I liked it. Dad had proposed a little wizard's chess tournament, which made everyone roll their eyes. The room had filled itself with echoes of sighs because the entire family knew that my father was only doing it to show off. However, Raphael didn't know that which resulted to him raising his hand.

"_What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" _I snapped at him.

"_Accepting this challenge of your father's. What's wrong with a simple healthy game of wizard's chess?"_ he replied innocently.

"_No, you don't understand. He's–"_

"_Mister Weasley, I'm up for it!"_ he snapped loudly cutting my warning sentence.

I watched my father bring out the game with the most Machiavellian smile on earth. This was a lost cause. Dad was going to humiliate Raphael and it was not something I would watch.

I had spent a complete hour chatting with Dom, Rox and Lils until we all heard a screech of joy.

"_Checkmate!"_

This made everyone jump out of their seats. No, not because of how loud it had been but rather because it wasn't the voice we had expected to hear. As we all turned around to see what had happened, we found my dad dumbfounded with his jaw on the floor and my boyfriend on his feet with his hands in the air and a grin wide from one ear to another. This had scared me at first because I had been afraid dad would do something irrational since everyone knew he was a sore loser but he had proved me wrong. Instead, I had watched him extend his hand out to the winner.

"_Well done Raphael,"_ he said politely. _"It's not everyday someone manages to defeat the great Ronald Weasley, greatest wizard's chess player this era has ever seen."_

"_Don't flatter yourself dad,"_ I snapped.

"_It was a pleasure playing against the master himself,"_ cordially replied Raphael as he shook his hand. _"I have always been a chess maniac."_

"_Is that so?"_ said my astounded father, seemingly having forgotten my snarky comment. _"Well then, son, you shall show me a few of your tactics."_

"_Certainly sir."_

And that's how my father grew to like him, not to mention how skilled and talented Raphael was in Quidditch. My dad is an absolute patsy for chess, Quidditch, and food. Although, food seemed to be a typical guy thing. And Weasley as well as a matter of fact.

As I stare into my boyfriend's piercingly green eyes while reminiscing over those events, I get the feeling that this term is going to be the best one yet, at least I hope so, but I'll have to endure the cockroach with whom I'll have to get acquainted with. How on earth did anyone believe that Malfoy was worthy of the badge? What has he done to deserve just as little as the pin placed behind it?

Year after year, I have worked my arse off to be able to get my hands on this title in the school. There are many things I must work hard for every term. I must work hard to firstly obtain the top marks, which I succeed in without much difficulties, and to maintain my relationship, which I strongly keep at heart, with Raphael. Also, I must deal with all the problems and drama that occurs in my family, and trust me, my family is nothing but trouble. These things are all I can handle in a single school term but this year is different. I've got an obnoxious teenage boy to be preoccupied about: Scorpius Malfoy.

Damned Scorpius bloody Hyperion bloody Malfoy.


End file.
